


The Fire in His Eyes

by Zaynlove



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), Midnight Memories - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Action, Action & Romance, Attempted Murder, Eyes, F/M, Falling In Love, Fire, First Love, Friendship/Love, Killing, Lies, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love/Hate, Making Love, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Mystery, Mystery Stories, Scary, Suicide Attempt, True Love, killer, scared, troubled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaynlove/pseuds/Zaynlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne. The perfect guy, sweet, smart, popular, but every once in a while he gets a little upset; and when I say upset, I mean furious, like the devil is trapped inside of him. If you look close enough you can literally see his eyes change into soulless pits of anger and hate and there is no controlling what he could do...</p>
<p>But besides that.... he's a great guy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

"Liam stop!" She screamed. Terrified tears ran down her cheeks. She was trapped and scared for her life.

"Liam please! Stop it!" She yelled and yelled but the boy didn't budge.

"Shut the fuck up bitch!" Liam screamed in her ear as he held the knife to her neck. He didn't know what he was doing. Someone needed to stop him now or a very beautiful life would soon be over.

"L-Liam…p-ple-please," She tried one more time. The fire in Liam's eyes is now fully ignited. His words flew through the air. His spit and curses landed on Aleanbh as she fought to get away from his fiery glare.

"Please...” she whispered for her energy was draining as a small trickle of blood dripped down the side of her collar bone. One long drip all the way down her body until it dripped onto Liam's hand. The knife fell from his hand as he stared at the blood on his thumb. He fell down into a sitting position as he continued to stare.

He stared and stared as Aleanbh caught her breath. You could see his eyes slowly turning back to brown and his muscles relax.

It's like all at once reality hit him and he started shaking, uncontrollably. His breathing was scattered and sweat dripped from his forehead.

"Ally I’m so s-sorry. I-I didn't k-know what i w-was doing. I haven't -h-has an episode like that in years..." He started to cry. He looked up into Ally's terrified eyes. He knew what he had to do.

He ran and ran until he got to his destination. He could hear Ally calling him but he didn't stop. He grabbed the edge of the wall and climbed up. He stumbled as the breeze hit his face. He looked down at his campus. I looked so small for up there. His breath was fast and uneven as he looked across the horizon. The sun was rising and the sky had a lovely red orange hue.

"It's a lovely day to die..." Liam said, quietly, to himself. A heavy sigh fell from his lips as he closed his eyes and steadied his breathing.

He stuck one foot out...

 

Do you think he jumped...?


	2. Nothing Happened

Alycia POV~

I lay on the couch, wrapped in the strong, protective arms of my best friend. Today is movie day! Every Sunday, Liam and I watch the latest movies together at my house. I can't even begin to describe to you how much I love that boy. Not in a romantic way at all, I don't even think it would be possible for me like Liam as more than friends in any way. We grew up together in Wolver Hampton. I have been with him for all of my life. We even used to take baths together as children. He has been my best friend for so long and I couldn't ask for a better guy in my life.

Tonight we are having a Toy Story marathon. Liam pleaded. The only reason I gave in, which I rarely do, was because he had a rough day today...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*no one's POV*

The sun was high and bright as Alycia and Liam walked through the park laughing and talking like they always did. There was nothing special with today, just that the sun was out and the birds were chirping. The two had been on the long path for about an hour now, walking past cute kids playing, and heartwarming elderly couples.

"Li, do you think we'll find... uh… the ones?" Alycia asked as her eyes trailed along a lovely old couple sharing a pretzel on a near park bench.

Liam just chuckled, "A girl like you? Of course" He said giving her a comforting side hugs.  
"You are an absolutely gorgeous, hilarious, intelligent, unique, incredible person, and any guy would be the luckiest man in the entire universe if he was with you, well after me cause I get to be your best friend in the entire world" he said nudging her with a cheeky smirk on his face.

"Thanks Li, you will always be my best friend forever and ever." She smiled up at him wrapping her arms around his waist, him placing his over her shoulder.

"He Li wait right here I’m going to go get a drink at the water fountain." Alycia said walking off.

"Ok." Liam just sat down at a near bench when he noticed his shoe had become untied. He bent over to tie it up but what he didn't know was that as he bent over a man approached Alycia as she was getting her drink.

"Hey babe, why is such a pretty girl such as you, in the park all by herself?" He said overly sexualized into Alycia's ear grabbing at her arse.

"Excuse me, get your nasty hands off me bum and I am not alone." she said matter-of-factly as she pointed over to Liam who is still tying his shoes. She stood there, arms crossed and foot tapping furiously.

"Oh is that your little boyfriend?" He said leaning in uncomfortably close.

"No he isn't my boyfriend." She regretted saying that as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Good," was all he said before he grabbed her hips tightly and forced his tongue down her throat.

Liam finally looked up and fury grew within him. The longer he watched the more the color changed in his eyes, and the tighter his fists clenched. He started running across the grass to save his best friend from this pervert. His hand made it to the mystery man's shoulder, yanking him to the ground. Alycia tried to catch her breath as she watched Liam jump on the man.  
Alycia ran to his side so she could look into his eyes... so she could make sure they weren't completely dark yet. They weren't. He can be stopped.

"Liam. Li. Listen to my voice," she started to say the words she said every time he got like this.

"Li, listen to my voice, and only focus on my voice. Look at the sky. Would he like to see you doing this? Would he want you to hurt this man? Would he want you to be angry anymore? I don't think so. So sit down, close your eyes, and make them brown again..." She knows this little speech by heart now. They are the only words that can calm Liam down when he is in this kind of state. Bringing up him always calmed him down.

Liam got off of the man. He then wrapped his arms around Alycia and buried his face in her hair.

"Al I’m so sorry," his voice cracked as he squeezed his arms tighter.

"It's ok Li, nothing happened this time. Let’s go home k? We can watch a little telly, maybe Toy Story? Would that make you feel better?" Liam just nodded into her hair not saying words.

With that they walked back to Alycia's house hand in hand, the mystery man running away...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Somehow in the middle of my day dreaming, Liam crawled next to me. He fell asleep as well somewhere into Toy Story 3. I just looked at him. A sigh left my lips.

"I just wish he was here, and then maybe things wouldn't be like this." I sighed again running my fingers through his soft brown hair.

"I love you Li." I kissed his forehead and laid my head down to sleep.

"I love you so much and I wish you never got angry again…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first chapter!!!!  
> I am so excited about this Story!! I know that before I said that this story would only be 10 chapters... well I think i'm gonna change that. I have already gotten such good feedback on this and i'm really proud of it!! So ya, that's it :) I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter.  
> Please comment and hit!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Well here is the prologue to the story  
> "The Fire in his Eyes"  
> I wrote this story for the 2 winners of my contest, Aleanbh the Liam Girl and imustbeallie.  
> I hope you guys enjoy it!!!  
> Bye for now... :)


End file.
